herofandomcom-20200223-history
Thorax (MLP)
Thorax is a male changeling and supporting character who appears briefly at the end of the season six episode The Crystalling - Part 2 before making his prominent debut in The Times They Are A Changeling. In the season six finale, he becomes the new leader of the changelings following the defeat of Queen Chrysalis. Thorax is voiced by Kyle Rideout. Design and development In contrast to other changelings, Thorax has somewhat wholer ears and tail, rounder and slightly differently-colored eyes, and differently-colored back armor. Following his transformation in To Where and Back Again - Part 2, Thorax is much taller, and he has a different color scheme and beetle-like mandibles. In entomology, the term "thorax" refers to the midsection of an insect's body. Depiction in the series Prior to his introduction, Thorax appears briefly at a distance in the final shot of The Crystalling - Part 2, flying towards the Crystal Empire. In The Times They Are A Changeling, Thorax appears pretending to be Spike's mirror reflection, but he is exposed when he does not copy Spike's exact movements. Spike is scared of Thorax at first, but he starts to warm up to him after Thorax saves him from falling into a deep crevice. Thorax explains that, unlike the other changelings, he wants to make friends, having desired so ever since he saw the Mane Six fight off the evil changelings during the royal wedding in Canterlot. Thorax also explains that he was drawn to the Crystal Empire due to the love the Crystal Ponies had during Flurry Heart's Crystalling, but he has been unable to sustain himself off of that love because of what he is. Spike, sympathetic to Thorax's dilemma, decides to help him. After Spike fails to convince the ponies of the idea that a changeling can be nice, he has Thorax disguise himself as a Crystal Pony named Crystal Hoof. With this disguise, Thorax is able to meet Princess Twilight Sparkle and mingle with the Empire populace. However, his cover is blown when he meets Flurry Heart and the love around her causes him to succumb to his basic instincts. In the confrontation that ensues, Spike briefly hesitates to stand up for Thorax, and Thorax runs off in tears, feeling betrayed. When Spike returns to Thorax's cave and attempts to make amends, Thorax angrily turns him away at first, but he demonstrates his friendship by saving Spike from the crevice a second time. Spike brings Thorax before the ponies again and expresses through song that Thorax is good and that even changelings deserve a chance at friendship. Twilight, moved by Spike's courage and kindness, accepts Thorax as her friend, and the other ponies follow suit, welcoming Thorax as an official citizen of the Crystal Empire. Thorax gratefully accepts the ponies' offer of friendship and expresses a desire to learn all he can about friendship and share what he learns with his fellow changelings so they can share love with each other instead of stealing it from others. In the Part 1 of To Where and Back Again, Thorax teams up with Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, and Discord to save Equestria from changeling invasion. Here, his wings have become coated in crystal glitter. In Part 2, Thorax is forced to confront his doubts about returning to the kingdom where he was born, and he guides his allies into the Changeling Kingdom when the properties of Queen Chrysalis' throne disables their magic. Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that Thorax's wings changed as a result of him sharing love with the Crystal Ponies. When Chrysalis tries to absorb that love from him, he follows Starlight's advice and shares it with her willingly, causing a blast of magic that metamorphoses him into a new colorful form. After Chrysalis is defeated and chased off, Thorax becomes the new leader of the changeling hive. Thorax and the reformed changelings appear at Starlight's graduation ceremony in Celestial Advice. Personality In The Times They Are A Changeling, unlike most of his kind, Thorax is demonstrably amiable and considerate with a sincere yearning for friendship. However, prior to meeting Spike, he bears much doubt that anyone could ever want to be friends with a changeling. When offered kindness or surrounded by love, Thorax occasionally reverts to his basic impulses and hisses threateningly at others. In the two-part season six finale, Thorax is shown to panic when a situation turns dire, even to the point of hyperventilation, though he sticks with the rest of the rescue team despite his fears. He looks to Starlight Glimmer for leadership, and he demonstrates selflessness such that he puts on her appearance to spare her Chrysalis' wrath until she can destroy the queen's throne. Episodes and Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Season 6 * The Crystalling - Part 2 (cameo) * The Times They Are A Changeling * To Where and Back Again - Part 1 * To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Season 7 * Celestial Advice * Triple Threat * To Change a Changeling Season 8 * School Daze - Part 1 * School Daze - Part 2 Comics Friendship is Magic * Convocation of the Creatures! Gallery Thorax_ID_S6E16.png|Thorax's original form Spike standing up for Thorax S6E16.png Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png Discord and Thorax.png Thorax with Spike.png Thorax smiling.png pharynx_and_thorax_by_vector_brony-dbm9r3a.png|Pharynx and Thorax Thorax_ruffling_Ocellus'_mane_S8E2.png Ember_still_uncomfortable_with_hugs_S7E15.png Twilight, Starlight, and leaders look at the flag S8E2.png Trivia *He also shares similarities of Finn (FN-2187), the former First Order Stormtrooper who ran away from the First Order, from the Star Wars sequel trilogy. Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Falsely Accused Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Unwanted Category:Selfless Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heartbroken Category:Nurturer Category:Honorable Category:False Antagonist Category:Related to Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Monarchs Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Leaders Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Defectors Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Pacifists Category:Empowered Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Size-Shifter Category:Supporters Category:Harmonizers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Forgivers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes